


Love & Smitey Angels (Re-post from 2015)

by LadyPoly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Re-post of older work, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoly/pseuds/LadyPoly
Summary: Dean Winchester is about to bite into the best pie of his life, he's sure of it when the flutter of wings brings Castiel to the table.  Castiel drops a bombshell on the Winchester's, but it's one that's about to change everything for the better. After-all, Dean always wanted an apple pie life.Reposting of an older work due to a falling out with the editor. My apologies. This was my second work ever.As of June 3rd 2017 @ 11:06 pm this was the current standing. Thank you for all the love everyone gave to one of my oldest works.Published:2015-10-01  Completed:2015-10-01  Words: 7648  Chapters: 4/4 Comments: 24 Kudos: 240 Bookmarks: 41 Hits: 4372





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Kat (KismetWinchester) for editing back then. 
> 
> Good luck in the future. I'm sorry we just didn't see eye anymore on anything.
> 
> Dearest Readers,
> 
> It would appear that not only were several of my works copied and posted as someone else’s and that a few people I trusted have also stolen ideas, images created and scenes.
> 
> Should you compare my stories to something I have not said was inspired by a prompt, or that someone has stolen, in the comments of the story please share it with the link, or the place it was and the writer's name or username. I will do what I can to contact them on my own if I need to. Please do not engage them yourselves. If I need help, I will sound the bat signal ;)
> 
> While I have dealt with the people involved the best I can, with the help of loyal reader’s and friends, I have to ask that you please keep this in mind. In the last several weeks it has become very clear to me that the majority of fanfic writers don't understand plagiarism. Stealing ideas without crediting, borrowing quotes, etc and claiming it as your own-- plagiarism. A form of fraud. You cannot take something blow for blow, change the setting and claim that either. An homage is also not done this way, and if you believe so-- it’s still a form of plagiarism.
> 
> When you cite the fandom, the characters etc, you show that you have given credit for the idea. What the writer does next if not stating a prompt and it’s source is their own. The canon ideas are given credit, the divergent is their own.
> 
> Now sometimes similarities inspired by scenes happen, but there is no reason why a comparison of the two should be clear. There is no reason for one writer’s voice to still be evident if you were inspired by their story while claiming your own idea.
> 
> I want to say this didn’t anger me, or hurt me but it did. It infuriated me and to be honest, I didn’t know if I should continue.
> 
> If I am slower to post things now, it is only due to feeling unsure. I am very sorry.
> 
> All my love,  
> LadyPoly

"I really, really hate freaking ghosts, ya know that?"

Sam chuckled at his brother as they slid into the booth facing the only entry and exit, neither one's back exposed to any windows or blocking their view of the exits. No surprises, or chances that they would be attacked unaware after their run in with Eve at the diner, before Cas angel-nuked everything.

Sucking in a deep breath, Dean leaned into the worn red leather seat, his fingers running through his hair. He was dead tired and honestly more than a little distracted. That distraction is what got him into this mess with the ghost in the first place. He kept wondering how Cas was doing. Was he safe? Surely he would have called or something by now. Dean hated not knowing what was going on with his best friend.

Sam was eying a menu when the waitress came up the table, a beautiful older black woman with a bright smile. Dean didn't know why his brother even bothered - Sam always just ordered rabbit food anyway.

"You boys look beat. Long trip, I reckon. Where you heading to?"

Looking up at her, Sam flashed a polite smile in return, his eyes relaxed as his foot bumped Dean's below the table to follow suit. Dean lowered his hand as he came back from reality.

"Coming from about - 7 hours west of here." Dean gave her his best Winchester grin. "Just passing through on our way home to Kansas."

Sam nodded, trying not to smirk at the charm Dean was laying on the woman, who was old enough to be their grandmother. The guy was so good that Sam wasn't so surprised at how many phone numbers he got in their travels. He realized that lately, Dean had just been throwing them away... That was odd, now that he thought about it.

The waitress obviously took notice of this as well, a gentle hand touching Dean's shoulder. "What can I get you to eat, sugar?" she asked, glancing over at Sam. "You too, Sweetheart, you both look starved. You poor things." She almost looked like she was about to give them a lecture right then and there on taking better care of themselves. "If you boys eat hearty I recommend the pot pie and all the fixings. Just made more biscuits to go with it, if you're looking to be satisfied. Oh, and there is even fresh pie. Can't keep enough of them baked at a time, they just fly off the shelves."

Dean's whole face lit up like a Christmas tree at the mention of his favorite dessert. "Did you say 'pie', Ma'am?" Who could have a bad day anymore when there was fresh pie at the ready?

"Indeed I did, young man."

"Sounds amazing," Sam agreed, "With water and sweet tea, if you have it?"

She nodded and looked back at Dean, "You're probably a cheeseburger kind of guy, ain't ya? If that's the case I suggest you try the biggest one we got and a big ol' slice of cherry pie." She winked and Dean looked like he had just won the lottery.

"Please, that sounds amazing."

Amazing didn't even cut it. This had to be by far the best meal Dean had ever sunken his teeth into. He was even worried for a few moments that he wouldn't be able to finish it all. Surprising even himself, he managed the entire burger, fries, and two pieces of the best pie he had ever tasted. Ready to burst at the seams, he contemplated asking the sweet woman for her hand in marriage. 

"Hello Dean."  

Dean startled, his knee smashing against the table as he bit his lip to keep from cursing out loud. Damn Angels and their flying.

"Hey Cas!" Sam greeted happily, sliding the remainder of his pie towards the trench-coated seraph who had appeared next to Dean. "Want some?"

Cas smiled at Sam's offering before he averted his eyes from Dean's locked gaze. That in itself seemed suspicious, and Dean shifted nervously beside him. "Maybe later, thank you Sam. But first Dean - we need to talk about something urgent and important." Castiel's voice was small and it caused Dean to tilt his head in question, the pain in his knee forgotten at the sight of Cas looking so defeated.

Dean is reaching across the edge of table between them, and before he even realizes it, his fingers are brushing against the angel's knuckles. The touch surprises Sam, as his eyes quickly dart around the room to see if they had any unwanted attention. I wonder when that happened. Sam feels a finally bubbling to the surface but contains his posture, stealing another piece of flaky crust and cherries from the plate. Watching them again, Sam can read that loud and clear. 

Thank God they haven't been having sex in the motel rooms.

Cas seems just as surprised at the open affection Dean is offering, his eyes carefully reading both brothers as he tries to think of that to say next. 

"I-" He shuts his eyes, the inside of his vessel's stomach making an odd, rolling sensation. "Dean I'm - I mean we're -" Cas huffs out a harsh breath, and now the attention of both brothers are focused on him, and the fear he felt is bubbling right inside his throat. He can taste it. Oh, how Cas hated human emotions sometimes.

"Spit it out, man, before you pop a blood vessel or something. Geez." Dean laughs nervously, trying to lighten the mood with humor, but it does nothing to relieve his anxiety. "Come on, Cas... it's okay." At least, he hopes it is.

Castiel feels his face grow hot as the words suddenly tumble out of his mouth. "I'm pregnant!" His voice, usually low and gravelly, is suddenly higher now.

For a minute, Sam isn't sure that he heard the angel correctly - and then is suddenly worried that everyone around them did. There is silence for a long while, and no one moves or says anything. Castiel suddenly feels a lot like crying, much like he did when everything was out of control in Heaven, and he ended up slaughtering angels and humans alike, and betraying the Winchesters.

"Dean?" Sam's voice is small and worried, his large hand shaking Dean's knee under the table. "Dean?!"

"Pregnant...." Dean looks down at the empty plate on the table before his teary green eyes meet Sam's. Sam's breath hitches as he moves to do some damage control but instead is floored when Dean suddenly grabs Castiel's face and kisses him deeply. If no one in the restaurant was paying attention before, they definitely are now. Even Sam is blushing at the scene. 

It was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean is happy.

He can't remember the last time he felt like that, without a looming, negative feeling that was always ready to burst his bubble. A few easy salt and burns had passed the time, with Castiel mostly fetching water and standing around chatting to them while they dug up the graves. To Dean, that was just fine. He didn't want Castiel in anymore danger than he had to be.

They had picked up some ready made food at an actual grocery store for supper, and Castiel had almost moaned when he got to taste potato salad for the first time. The motel t.v. was on, and Sam was laughing with a mouthful of popcorn while Castiel tilts his head in confusion. Soon both of them are falling against the bed, laughing at some comedy chick flick movie that Dean hadn't even focused on since it had begun. He sat with his back against the headboard - the bed he shared with his boyfriend, and wasn't that just weird to say - just watching them from the corner of his eye. He had to admit, he loved the two goof balls. Before he can defend himself, Castiel suddenly jumped on top of him, their bodies sprawled out as the Angel crushed him. He brushes back Dean's unstyled hair a huge smile on his face, while Dean looks up at him.

“Me? I’m scared of everything. I’m scared of what I saw, I’m scared of what I did, of who I am, and most of all I’m scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I’m with you.”

Castiel smiles softly as Dean's eyes widen at the emotion carried through his voice. He leans down, leaving small kisses against Dean's lips. They're soft and warm, as Dean laces their fingers together against the mattress on either side of his shoulders.

Leaning up, he captures Castiel in a deep, bruising kiss, as if the angel was his lifeforce, his entire being. Maybe in some ways, he had always been. His heart is desperately beating against his ribs and his lungs are protesting before they finally break apart. The moment is almost perfect, before something greasy bounces off Dean's cheek. Looking over, Sam is smiling like an idiot before Dean growls playfully and wiggles away from Cas. Castiel watches Sam yelp before both brothers start wrestling around on the squeaky mattress, the blankets messed up and scrunched up when Sam finally pins Dean. The older Winchester calls for Castiel's help, but his boyfriend just starts to laugh instead. Cas shoves another handful of popcorn into his mouth as he watches the heart warming scene.

Dean is so very, very happy - even if Cas was quoting Dirty Dancing.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Angels aren't supposed to get sick if their proper grace is intact and they're fully healed. That logic being applied, it makes everything Castiel is feeling now all Dean's fault. Cas feels like everything inside of him - including the baby - is trying to escape through his mouth. Part of Cas wants to cry at how horrible he feels, and the other part seriously wants to smite Dean for helping cause this mess.

Why did the car have to be so bumpy? Why did the smells of things he used to enjoy have to suddenly be so harmful to his gag reflex and nose?

He curls his fists again as he feels Dean squeeze his shoulder. His whole body hunches over, his muscles wound tight despite their ever growing exhaustion and ache, his stomach constantly betraying him. The ache in his head, and the spin of the world on it's axis without the help of his wings to counter the dizziness, is maddening to him.  
"My father had a terrible idea when he thought this would make pregnant women appreciate the joy of their journey into motherhood."

Dean frowns slightly, trying to ignore the guilt that pooled in his chest, his hand rubbing up and down the middle of his lover's back slowly. Sam hands Dean a bottle of water from the cooler in the back seat, and a wash cloth with ice in it.  
"On the bright side, you missed the inside of Baby and the back of Sam's head."

Castiel groans at Dean's crappy attempts to make him feel better. Closing his eyes, he enjoys the cold compress along his neck where Dean holds it, followed by the soft kiss against his temple. Maybe it wasn't all bad - the kisses were kind of helping.  
"I need to smite something!" the angel hisses angrily, "How long until we find the nest?"

Sam chuckles, as he types something into his laptop that sits on the hood of the impala. "Another - 30 minutes or so, Cas. You think you'll be okay til' then?"  
Dean scrambles out of the way when Castiel rises up off his knees, and a low rumble of thunder can be heard in the distance. Dean would be lying if he wasn't worried about mood swings going terribly wrong later on past the first trimester.  
"Let's go. Now."

Sam and Dean exchange worried glances before Sam moves to open the car door open for the angry, hormonal angel.

"Fuck. I'm so glad we're not the vamps right now, because this might be a spectator sport at this rate," Dean whispers to his brother.

Lightning flashes the image of Castiel's wings across the Impala interior, and both men know enough to shut up, before they too end up as Angel anger management. When Dean finally slides in behind the wheel, he can't help but smirk. From the rear view mirror, he watches as Castiel curls against his trench coat, sighing softly as they engine roars to a start and they get back on the road.

He almost feels sorry for the fanged blood suckers. They have no idea what's about to come their way.


	3. Chapter 3

The Demon is giving Castiel a headache. He resists the urge to smite him, despite Dean telling him that he couldn't. Sam clasps a hand on the Angel's shoulder, and motions his head towards the doorway. Dean watches them leave, before he goes to town on gathering the information they need.

"You looked like you needed a break anyways," Sam says, sliding a bottle of water into Castiel's hand. "Besides, I saw something on my way down the road when I caught the guy." He grabs the sleeve of Castiel's trench coat as they make their way along the gravel road, between the two fields of wild flowers.

The sun is warm through Castiel's overcoat, and it causes an odd fluttering sensation against the inside of him, like goosebumps prickling across his grace. Today, he has been morning-sickness free, though Castiel thinks it's a ridiculous name, considering how many times he's thrown up and none of them were first thing in the morning.

His relationship with Dean is one that's close and understanding - even when Castiel threatens to smite him and Dean threatens to Angel ward him inside the motel bathroom until he 'calms his shit'.

  
Sam has been very helpful as well. They don't mock him when he wants to watch "The Little Mermaid" for the hundredth time and still cries, or continue arguing the few times Castiel starts crying because they're bickering. Sometimes the angel gets over emotional and says that he doesn't want their family split up. Castiel wonders what the point of all this is in moments he cannot feel joy about his current situation. Sam said 'God must've had a sense of humor somewhere along with everything else because he did make the platypus', though Cas thinks it might have been Gabriel's doing.

Castiel, being upset, took it as an insult to him being a freak. It worked out in the end after Dean wiped his tears and Sam shared a container of oreo ice cream. Sam has since stopped making jokes. Castiel sighed. At least things were always interesting.

"Shouldn't we be in there with Dean? Sam what if - "

Sam gently claps a hand on Castiel's back. "Shh, Angel mama, just trust me. Dean is fine. He's handled much worse than a lone demon."

"Angel Mama?" Castiel throws on a bitch face that makes Sam proud, "You've been talking to Gabriel again, haven't you Sam?"

Sam gives a shrug of his shoulders. "Perhaps, but that's not important. Come see what I found, Cas. I promise it will cheer you up!"

They walk a little more, Cas shifting slightly here or there at the ache in his hips. He looks down and feels both fascinated by his belly that has begun to show at this point, but also feels insecure. Looks never did bother him before until he found Dean watching more of him physically.

Becoming more and more human.

Castiel huffs and walks faster to keep up to Sam and his freakishly long legs. Beside a fence were two beautiful chocolate mares grazing and nickering at each other. Castiel watches them for a bit, before he notices a smaller area fenced in by chicken wire. Inside are some white wooden boxes with hives, and the pleasant familiar humming of bees.

_Bees!_

Castiel feels his sour mood fade away almost instantly, and it seems a distant memory as Sam smiles warmly at him. He approaches the bees with a much happier disposition, and it isn't long before Sam can hear the Angel laughing as they crawl around on him. Taking out his phone, Sam manages to capture a video of them, the bees happily bathing in the sun, most of them resting on Cas' belly. Castiel is sitting against the trunk of the tree and after a little while, is soon asleep in the warm spot he found, the bees going about their business.

 

 

When Dean finally does appear, his work done inside the old farm house, he sees Sam sitting inside the Impala. He hands Dean a rag to clean up his hands with as he stretches sleepily. Looking in the backseat for Castiel and not seeing him, Dean's eyes widen and start to look around in a panic.

"Cas?"

"By the large apple tree. He fell asleep and I figured you'd want to see this."

Sam was right. Dean makes sure to take lots of pictures before he sweeps Cas up, and carries the sleeping Angel to the car.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The first time the baby kicks, Castiel looks more confused than overjoyed. At first, he isn't sure what is going on, and simply stares down at his extended belly, both brothers looking on with worried, confused expressions. The three of them were just walking into the bunker, all of them exhausted and grungy from tracking and killing a pack of werewolves who decided that being secretive just wasn't working out for them anymore. The experience makes Dean think of Garth, who he realizes probably hasn't heard from him in far to long.

Sam had just started to tell Dean and Castiel that they can have the first shower, if they leave him enough hot water to remove the smell of wet dog from his skin. Then Dean notices Cas has stopped walking. The Angel is just standing there, his belly showing - still quite small but round. The baby's movements have become different, frequent and large. He knows that for a while now the baby has begun to hear, but also knows the difference between night and day. The cravings aren't as severe, and the morning sickness seems to have finally gone. Castiel also looks like he is literally glowing some of the time, but Dean thinks it brings out the beauty of his lover more than before. The only problem is his lower back always hurts and the pressure on his bladder is unwelcoming. Castiel really hates the feeling of needing to urinate, even if he is still part Angel.  
"Babe?"

Castiel brings his eyes up to the brothers and after a few more movements finally smiles, as tears run down his face. The tears are of course the first thing the Winchesters notice as they suddenly surround him in a huge hug.  
"You're not crying about the rabbit Dean accidentally killed on the way here again are you?"

Castiel nuzzles into Sam's arm as he shakes his head. Slowly, he grabs one of their hands and places them firmly on his belly, shifting Dean right up against his front rather than his side like Sam is. There in the quiet, Sam and Dean can finally feel what Castiel had gotten emotional about. Kneeling down, Dean watches with fascination as he can see the little outlines of the baby against the skin on Castiel's belly. Leaning forward, his hand on-top of Sam's, Dean places a kiss right where the little bumping pattern is.

"You're definitely part Winchester," He whispers, the emotion making his words come out choked and rough. "You be nice to your father, you hear?" He strokes his other thumb across where he kissed and Sam can't help but nearly bounce on his toes.  
Castiel smiles warmly as he runs his fingers through Dean's hair. Watching them, Sam swallows softly before he places his other hand on Dean's shoulder. They stay that way, and although Castiel knows a lot of woman dislike their bellies being touched and stroked, he cannot find the right words to describe the love he feels watching Sam and Dean adore this little life who has yet to be born into existence.

That night, Dean and Castiel make love until tears of ecstasy run down their cheeks. It's the most unreal, intense experience either of them has ever had. They fall asleep with Castiel's hand on Dean's scar and Dean's hand firmly placed upon the top of his belly, wrapped inside the bedsheets.

Later, Sam snaps a picture and smiles up at Gabriel, who just looks on with envy and adoration.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel doesn't understand why Dean insists on doing all of the work himself. He watches him drag everything out of the room, prep the room for painting and then listens to him curse like a sailor once Castiel is out of ear shot. Gabriel feels tempted to take a picture of his fit and send it to Sam as he and Cas grab supplies.

"I can help ya, Dean-o, just say the word and I'm all yours."

He leans against the door jam as Dean gently pours a very yellow looking paint into a tray before he begins rolling it on the wall. "No, this is a labor of love for Cas and the baby, so no cheating, no easy way out."

Gabriel raises an eye brow at him. The arch-angel isn't sure who Dean is trying to convince in that sentence but the Winchester pushes on. He is almost done by the time Gabriel decides to lend him a hand painting trims in black paint.

"Bumblebees." Dean shakes his head, "It had to be bumblebees."

Gabriel chuckles softly. As the paint dries though the room does suddenly have a very homey feel to it. They finish the trim and paint the backside of the door to match, just because. The two of them are almost cleaned up, when Cas waddles in and tilts his head at the two of them.

"Gabriel. Are you aware that you have yellow paint on your cheek and in your hair?" He gives a smile to his big brother, before touching the spot in question so the former trickster can see what he's talking about. The older seraph sighs and looks at Dean.

"Talk to your hubby over there. He's the one with the yellow brush."  
Dean sticks his tongue out before grinning at his angel. Taking his lover's hand he drags him out of the room and down the hall.

"Dean, slow down I can't walk that fast!" Dean slows a little, but his grip on the Angels hand is tighter than before. "Where are we going?"  
The hunter can hardly contain his excitement, as he drags his lover past their bedroom and in front of his master piece. "I want to show you something, Cas. Now, close your eyes."

"How can I see what you want to show me if my eyes are closed?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Just do it, dork."

Cas realizes now that they're standing in front of his old room. He hasn't used it since the night he told Dean he was with child. Confused, but ever trusting of Dean, the angel obeys the hunter's request, hearing the door open in front of him. There is a faint electrical hum as the light comes on and when Dean is positive everything is perfect, he can't contain his grin any longer.

"Okay Cas. You can open your eyes now."

The room is one of the most wondrous things Castiel has ever seen, aside from Dean's eyes every time he looks at them. His gaze bounces around the room as he takes in the yellow walls and black trims. Across one area above a white crib are the words 'I'll watch over you' in beautiful Enochian writing. The memory makes Castiel smile, as he runs his hands along the top of the crib. Dean watches as Cas walks the length of the room, stopping to touch the dresser and changing table with the same affection as he did the crib. He stops when he reaches the rocking chair though, and admires it for what feels like an eternity. Dean clears his throat, worried that with the angel's silence came disappointment.

"Are you alright? I mean - Is this okay?" The older Winchester feels like he is going to burst at any moment now from anticipation. The lack of response from Castiel is driving him insane.

"You made this, didn't you?" Cas turns his head to study Dean before the man nods slowly. "I can honestly feel you radiating from it, radiating from around the room. It's like you put a piece of yourself into everything here and added love where love wasn't before." Castiel swallows the lump in his throat as he sits in the chair, and the baby is suddenly very active. The little hands and feet kick and kick as if they feel it, too. Walking towards Castiel, Dean gently leans down and kisses his forehead, sinking to his knees and laying his head in the Angel's lap. Castiel gently entwines his fingers in the Righteous Man's hair, as Dean's rough, calloused hands rest on the sides of his belly, the hunter's thumbs tracing his widening hip bones. "I love it Dean. I love it so much."

"I'm so glad Cas, so glad. I didn't want to cheat and have Gabriel mojo it, though he wanted to. I just wanted our kid to know just how much their Daddy loves them, and you." Cas leans back into the chair and sighs content with how calm everything feels.

"Took me months to build that chair between all our cases but it's worth a little lack of sleep and gray hair worrying it wasn't going to pan out." He nuzzles his cheek into Castiel's thigh before closing his eyes. They stay like that for several minutes before the sound of a camera shutter happens.

Gabriel grins and winks at Cas before walking off to show Sam. The smell of cupcakes makes Castiel's stomach growl. "I thought Sam said you had dinner," Dean mumbles contentedly, warm and relaxed where hes slumped over,  
"We did, but our baby seems to think otherwise." Cas nudges him playfully. "If we go now, I'll let you lick icing of my lips."

Dean perks up his head and smiles wickedly, his hand rubbing the ever growing belly affectionately. "Well, how can I say no to that? Looks like you convinced me."  
Chocolate cherry cupcakes are definitely Castiel's new favorite treat besides pie. Dean only likes them because the whip cream icing definitely tastes better off the corners of Castiel's mouth when they kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gabriel becomes a hunter over night.

The last job turns out to be more than Castiel can handle, and it nearly costs Dean his sanity when everything is over. The last wendigo they're hunting nearly kills them all, and leaves Castiel badly injured. One minute they seemed fine, but when the Angel has a moment of literal weakness, it nearly makes everyone pay the price.

They were stuck for days before Sam could finally get a prayer to his newly found companion. When the calvary finally did arrive, Castiel wasn't well at all. Gabriel healed him as best as he could, but with his size and condition bed rest is forced when Gabriel cannot stop the labor that has already started. There are still weeks before the baby is due. Human preventative drugs don't seem to have an effect, so Castiel gives in without a fight. The only down side to the situation is now Castiel is more miserable than ever. He is swollen, sore, and vomiting as if it's a schedule on a watch timer. He is constantly uncomfortable, irritable and sleep never seems to come easily, if at all.

Dean presses cold compresses against the Angel's flushed skin and tries to coax him with cherry and lime Popsicles. Sam makes him homemade soup broth and supplies never ending ice chips. Castiel has decided the only thing about the experience he enjoys are his long talks with Dean when they cuddle, Sam's voice as he reads him Princess Bride a dozen times over, and the feeling he gets when Gabriel recharges his grace when it seems to burn like an ember rather than a large flame.  
Gabriel is ever watchful and waiting in anticipation ever since Castiel asked him to assist with his birth. It is an honor that honestly surprised him but warmed places in his soul and grace he never thought could be. He cried when Cas cupped his face and said it would be an honor to have his big brother be as much a part of everything as Sam and Dean.

The weeks that remained seem to drag on, as Dean and Castiel both get grumpy and worn down. Sam and Gabriel do their best to keep them from finding too dark of a thought pattern. It ends up involving a lot of pizza, ice cream and sci-fi tv show marathons. Castiel decides he really enjoys David Tennant's Doctor and finds him handsome, while Dean argues Christopher Eccleson is better. Sam says he prefers Matt Smith and everyone says it's only because he's nerdy and that makes Sam adore him.

When he pouts, Gabriel dons a bow tie for the younger Winchester, and Cas wonders if the two might have something forming between them.

When they day finally arrives though, Castiel is exhausted and terrified. Weeks have gone by in vague flashes of memory - between passing out and feeling weak, and now the day has come. Fear sets in. There is a tension in the air and everyone needs to remind themselves to breathe. Castiel finds the pain of the contractions aren't as annoying as the pressure forming around his abdomen. It's the only human thing about the birth and the only thing Dean can wrap his head around. He grips Castiel's hand tightly inside his own, wishing he could do more than apply cool cloths and murmur sweet nothings. He is so wrapped up in it all he never notices the pictures Sam quietly takes of them as everything builds up to The Moment.

"It's time, Cassie," Gabriel says softly, as he runs a hand through the sweat damp hair on his brother's head, "Do you want Dean to see this too? I found someone special to assist us so that not one Angel's grace burns out in the process." The arch Angel smiles as he hears her approach, and to everyones surprise the bunker shakes a little and a small high pitched whine is heard, before it dies very quickly so it doesn't hurt the ears of the resident humans.  
Castiel smiles weakly as tears prickle the corner of his eyes. "Hello, Hannah," he says softly. "Thank you for coming."

Dean kisses his angel, gently putting a hand to Castiel's cheek. "I'll see you soon, ya?" Dean asks, his voice barely a whisper.

Cas nods as Gabriel hovers behind him with Sam. Slowly, Dean watches both Angel's eyes begin to glow, as Sam hears multiple thunder rolls, lightning and the bunker begins to shake again. Kneeling down, Gabriel smiles gently at Dean, his fingers hovering above his forehead before the hunter nods. There is a hovering warmth and presence in the room, and Castiel looks up at the familiar sight of Dean's soul as it stays still, waiting.

Sam catches his brother's limp body and cradles it against him as he lays it in his lap. Sam can feel the air around the room swirl with energy he assumes is coming from Gabriel's direction. Holding Dean's unconscious form protectively, he watches as both the Angel's vessels close their eyes. Castiel whispers something he cannot translate before Gabriel's vessel holds his hand and reaches out. In a hot flash of white light everything is still, quiet unmoving as the angels sit side by side. The only thing he can hear is the hum of bunker lights and his own erratic heartbeat as they drown out the soft breaths Dean's body continues to take. Tears sting his eyes as he waits unmoving, concern for his family making him uneasy.

  
Everything is basked in light. At first, Dean can feel warmth before he sees nothing but lumination. Everything around him looks like the colors of a sunset with soft blue streaks that remind of Cas. After a few moments, a lavender shade appears and soon the purest green color that Dean senses as playful. From somewhere around him a familiar feeling of love and unwavering devotion. He feels Castiel's grace swirl around him before he sees a large, almost mythical like form, the size of a Chrysler building with large electric blue and raven black wings stand proudly before him. There are three faces to the creature, it's long body reminding him of a non-scaled dragon with a long lashing tail. The creature seems to be silver and white with a glow he cannot explain. Each face seems to change itself, sometimes appearing as an animal or a mask. It raises one massive paw towards Dean's cheek before something soft and warm caresses his being.  
"Hello, Dean."

"Cas?!" His green eyes are wide and amazed as the voice seems to boom across every surface of wherever they are. It makes him feel fluttery and alive. It is soft, gentle and sweet.

"Yes." He laughs softly, and the fluttering of its four large wings makes Dean feel so small in comparison and yet so overjoyed.

"And the baby?" Dean is nervous now.

"Here, my dear hunter. Can you not feel her presence growing as she forms her wings?"

The voice is everything he used to imagine Angel's would be, and to his surprise another creature appears near Cas, it's body swirling in pinks and purples over almost feathers. This creature wears a blue, bird like face and a mask that makes Dean feel like he is in the space of someone mother like. Her body is long and slender like Castiel's, her tail more like a peacock or something similar and new. The light from them reflects colors everywhere. He watches as the bird like face nuzzles the care free looking mask of his lover. Her large, purple hued wing ripples against one of Castiel's dark ones. They send sparks flying. He can feel relief and thanks from it swell inside him.

"She?" Dean asks softly, and the large looming figure of Castiel nuzzles Dean's soul with a form like a Zebra.

"Humans have a gender, Dean - the baby is half yours as well."

"That spells trouble." The voice booms louder than anything he has ever heard and the energy he feels ripples through his soul with authority, power and a feeling he can only identify as brave. Above the two in front of him, raises the large head of a lion, it's mane shimmering with gold flecks of dust in the light. An eagle turns a sharp eye towards Dean and a masked like face with a large grin lowers its self to nuzzle against Castiel's animal form which seems to have shifted to something more wolf like. Gabriel is awe inspiring, triple the size, if not more than Castiel and looms over them all. His wings are a bronze color that stick out in six different places and they seem to stretch on for many miles more than the other two ever could.

Raising their wings, Dean suddenly feels drawn towards the group of Angels as their wings cover him in darkness, surround him, protect him and encase him. He can longer see their faces but he can feel their power and their love, and it almost feels as though his soul is burning apart. The entire time it does, he can both feel and hear the Angels singing. He doesn't know what they say but it's single handedly the most beautiful thing he has ever witnessed. If he could weep he would. The burning feeling doesn't hurt him, but he suddenly realizes afterwards that there is a weight in his arms, as he looks down and his eyes adjust. The the wings peel back slowly in his arms, and therein lays a small black tiger looking form, it's other head's mask looking curious.

"Daddy?"

The voice is small, radiant and perfect. Dean watches as it suddenly unfolds beautiful green-blue wings, four of them sticking out all over the place before the form lights up purple, and suddenly grows to be about the size of the impala. There is laughter and a large feeling of joy as she suddenly swoops and dives around the other Angels, before nuzzling affectionately into Castiel. Sparks fly between their contact. Gabriel chuckles loudly around them, his wing folding over to stroke the youngsters own wing with great joy. Hannah does the same. Watching the display, Dean is overwhelmed with his own feelings, but Castiel's hit him as if he will be broken apart by it's strength in glass shards. It is intense, and he can feel Castiel's grace crackle along the space between them.

"My beautiful little girl..."The voice is soft and unlike anything Dean has ever heard him murmur.

As Dean approaches them, Castiel's wings wrap him close, the wolf head once again nuzzling him before their daughter swoops down and does the same. It's the last thing he sees before everything goes black. Gabriel and Hannah's voices raise up around him. When Dean opens his eyes, all he sees is Sam's big loving eyes wet with tears as he chuckles.

"She is beautiful Dean, so beautiful." Sam helps him sit up and there, in Castiel's arms, vessel back to it's original form, is the cutest, most beautiful baby Dean has ever laid eyes on.

He kneels beside them as Gabriel holds Castiel upright, whiskey gold eyes shining brightly. Dean recalls what he witnessed and cant hold back the overwhelming urge to cry over it all. He buries his face in the crook of Castiel's neck as he once again nuzzles Dean affectionately. His emotions feel wild and out of control. With all the things he has experienced in life, this feels like all his walls were tumbling down.

"It will wear off Dean, I promise. It can be hard to process once your soul is back where it belongs."  
Gabriel squeezes his shoulder, and he can feel Sam rest his chin on top of Dean's head as he kneels behind him.  
Wiping away his tears, he looks down again at the little dark haired sweet heart before him. "What are we going to call her, Cas?"

"What about Mary, after your Mother?" the tired seraph replies, his brother's fingers gently caressing the top of her head as Dean holds gently to her little hand.

Dean shakes his head. "As much as I feel like I should do that, somehow it doesn't fit." He closes his eyes and smiles softly, "Sorry Mom, wherever you are. Honest" Sam chuckles and places a hand on top of Dean's. The baby coos softly, and to Dean's surprise when her eyes open, he can see the unique color produced inside them. They are the perfect mixture of Dean and Castiel's, her hair dark like her Angelic Father, her face and lips much like that of Dean. When she sees her Dad, the little feet kick out playfully and her eyes flash with a purple tinge briefly that swirls around like liquid lavender.

"What about Skye?" Cas asks, quietly amused that her grace is very different and already evident. "It was something Sam mentioned before when he said she will probably be looking up a lot at it and wanting to know all she can about where she came from both here, and up there."

"Skye it is, then," Dean replies, finding that he likes that idea very much. "How do you feel about Meg for the middle name?"  
He can feel the air deflate out of Cas' lungs at the mention of the demon who had once been his friend. Sam looks over at him, staring at Dean in shock that he had brought her up. "Was also thinking Novak as a middle name before Winchester - after all Jimmy did give his body up. Besides, it also honors her older sister Claire, and hyphenating is annoying."

Gabriel and Sam laugh at the last reason, while Castiel can't hide the tears in his eyes at the joy and excitement at what transpired there today. Leaning over, Dean captures Castiel in a deep bruising kiss that takes the air rushing from his lungs. Cas returns it with equal passion as their daughter gently nuzzles closer to feel her Daddy's weight against her legs, and her Father's warmth around her. Gabriel looks at Sam, both of them proud beaming Uncles. When Castiel finally shifts to hand the baby to Dean as Sam takes their first pictures, there isn't a dry eye in the room when Dean nuzzles his cheek against the fabric of Skye's little yellow blanket and chest.

~*~*~*~*~*

The cliff edge opens out to the most beautiful forest scenery any of them have ever seen. The sun shines warmly, and the breeze is still. From up where they are it feels as though they can touch the entire sky and the fluffy white clouds that lazily float across it. The sunset colors remind the hunter of this day exactly one year ago when he stood in front of the most glorious thing he will ever got to witness. Nothing could be more perfect than standing here right now, though, with everyone he loves.  
Dean looks handsome in black and his blue silk tie is the color of Castiel's eyes. His tux is slimming, new and he actually likes the white dress shirt for a change. It doesn't even begin to hold a candle to Castiel dressed in white though, when he finally approaches them, his tux form fitting and perfect. He stands a few feet away giving Dean an awkward smile, his green tie lighting up every handsome feature he has. Dean almost wants to skip the 'I do' and tackle him right then and there.

  
From behind him, Sam places a hand on his shoulder, as Gabriel looks on from his place before them. When Castiel finally takes Dean's hand in his, it is the squeal from a little flower girl perched inside her sister's arm as Claire hands her Father two rings that makes Dean's eyes sting with nerves and joy. Castiel gently kisses both their foreheads as Jody snaps picture after picture. Dean is sure nothing will ever be more adorable than seeing both girls dressed in matching dresses with pale yellow accents and little black dress shoes, even if Claire is a teenager. The little girl's jet black pig tails make him chuckle as she throws another handful of flowers towards her parents, Claire whispering that it isn't time yet for that. When Gabriel begins to talk, Castiel closes his eyes as he feels the familiar humming along his grace from Hannah. He smiles and takes in the love that lights up Dean's eyes. He could get lost in them forever, and now he finally has forever to do so.  
"I do," Castiel whispers softly, his hand trembling slightly as he slips on the custom ring his grace helped form.

Dean swallows the lump in his throat. "I do," he replies, his voice small but firm before he slips the ring in his hand across Castiel's finger.

"You can suck face now," Gabriel says breaking the nervous tension before Castiel grabs his husband by the hip and pulls him forward. They pause their faces close together before he dips Dean and kisses him like they do in old movies. It was unexpected but not unwelcome. Jody continues to snap pictures as Sam and the girls throw various flower petals at them. Tears are rolling down Dean's cheek as they embrace and kiss but he doesn't care.

"Finally," Gabriel chuckles leaning on Sam's shoulder. "I thought Destiel was never gonna take the plunge."

Sam elbows him the stomach lightly and laughs. "Be nice," he says playfully.

"I am, Sammy, but my only question is - don't you think they need another couple to hang out with now?" The arch Angel gently leaves a kiss on the back of Sam's neck that makes him freeze. "I think it's time Sabriel made their debut, don't you? Or are we going to do the same song and dance they did for like 11 years?"

Sam doesn't need to be asked twice. He pulls Gabriel into a kiss that makes their nieces squeal delightfully and Jody roll her eyes. Dean and Castiel had suspected that under some odd twist of fate the two might have accidentally fallen for one another but it seemed they just never went anywhere with it.

Dean leans against Cas and smiles, as he holds the bouncing toddler in his arms, the Angels arm's around his waist.

"Bunker might need another nursery sooner than we thought," Dean snickers, as he watches Gabriel turn red and Sam look pleased with himself.

"For them or for us?" Castiel asks, as their daughter pulls on his tie over Dean's shoulder.

"Why not both?" Dean can't contain the smile growing across his face at the wide eyed look on his new husband's face when he tilts his head back to look at him. The hunter figures this is all the icing on the cake for everything that dragged them trough literal hell and back, all those years of pain. Dean finally has everything the way he always wished he could.

He finally got his slice of Apple Pie Life.


End file.
